


Tree Troubles

by BarPurple



Series: Bad Things [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Making out in unsuitable places, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Gold would never be able to look at a Christmas Tree in the same way again.





	

Ruby silently handed Granny another bauble and tried to tune out the constant grumbling coming from her only family member. In fairness she could understand why Granny was so narked; firstly the diner had to host Santa’s Grotto on short notice after the flood in the library, and second two days before the 25th of December was no time to be redecorating a battered Christmas tree. Unfortunately the later was necessary thanks to…

“I don’t care that he owns the bloody building! He is barred for life and that friend of yours!”

Ruby rolled her eyes; this was the fourth or fifth time in the past hour that Granny had declared Gold’s eternal banishment from the diner, which would be hard to enforce since he was, y’know the landlord, but Ruby hadn’t bothered pointing that out. Banning Lacey might be more likely, but since it was very clear that she was dating said landlord that probably wouldn’t stick either.

Ruby swallowed her giggle, if anyone in Storybrooke had a shadow of doubt that Gold and Lacey were an item they had certainly been illuminated on their mistake this afternoon.

_Earlier that day in Granny’s_

Gold bit his tongue as Lacey bent over again. To the parents and children gathered in the dinner it very probably looked as if she was just retrieving a gift from Santa from the sack at her feet for the tot who had just left Leroy’s knee, but Gold knew better; she was torturing him. Not that he was complaining too much, the sight of Lacey’s arse in a just too short elf costume was a delight as long as he didn’t have to stand up anytime soon. 

Lacey hadn’t directly said a single word to him since the ‘bathtub incident’ that had been the cause of the grotto’s forced relocation from the library. He knew damn well that he was being punished for his part in causing the flood, even though Lacey had been vocal in her enjoyment of said activity… Gold squirmed on his seat, best not to think about that, he was already perilously close to being indecent in a public place crowded with children.

“Okay kiddies, Santa has to make a quick call to the North Pole. Be good until I get back.”

Leroy headed out back for a break, meaning Lacey was free from elf duties for a few minutes, Gold stood up and caught her elbow as she strutted by him. He received a glare, but she followed as he moved them behind the Christmas tree and out of sight of the diner patrons.

Gold let go of her and dipped his head in a contrite manner before he whispered; “I am very sorry about the books Lacey.”

Everyone else in town might peg Lacey as nothing but a party girl, but Gold knew different; she was a true bibliophile at heart. She hadn’t been upset about the ruined bathroom floor or the wreaked decorations in the library below, it was the water damaged books that had put her in a temper with him. The hardness melted from her face a little so Gold continued; “A very apologetic anonymous donor has ordered replacements for every book and is having them shipped express so they are here tomorrow.”

That had taken two very shouty phone calls and a ridiculous amount of money to arrange, but he didn’t care because Lacey was smiling at him again. She ran her fingers along his lapels and pulled herself closer. Gold licked his lips as he caught a whiff of her perfume and hurried on with the rest of his apology before he became too distracted.

“Dove is working on the repairs as we speak, your apartment will be fixed by tonight and the library will be done by Boxing Day.”

At least that had been easy to sort out, Dove was a dependable right hand man who would be receiving a bonus Christmas bonus for the unflappable way he’d set to work without asking a single awkward question. Lacey was so close to Gold now that her sparkly green eyeshadow blurred into tiny festive orbs of light.

“I forgive you Gold. And I’m sorry I got so pissed off, but those books are important.”

“I know that sweetheart…”

Anything else he was about to say was lost as her lips crashed into his. He forgot where they were and tried to press her between himself and the nearest flat surface, which unfortunately was the Christmas tree; the as it turned out not very stable Christmas tree.

The crash of bedecked fir hitting the diner floor was rapidly followed by shocked gasps from adults and then the indiscriminate cheering of children who had just seen something break. Lacey managed to twist round in Gold’s arms, which gave him just enough time to tug her skirt back into a decent position.

“Santa! Santa! Mister Gold knocked the tree over!”

Over the crowd of pointing accusing children Gold found Leroy staring at the scene of destruction from the door way. To his credit the surly man cleared his throat and slipped into his Santa voice.

“I’m sure it was an accident, children. Perhaps Elf Lacey should take Mister Gold outside and explain to him about being more careful?”

Leroy jerked his head towards the door, but neither Gold nor Lacey needed the encouragement. As they hurried toward the exit Gold heard one of the kids calmly say; “I reckon Elf Lacey will be telling Mister Gold off for wearing her lipstick too, did you see how much of it was on his mouth?”

Gold cringed as his face flamed with embarrassment, but he stubbornly refused to wipe the peppermint flavoured red stain from his face. It would have been pointless to even try since the instant they were outside Lacey kissed him again. The pleasure of that was interrupted by a banging door and a furious Granny.

“What do you two think you were playing at? Don’t bother answering that! Just get out and don’t come back!”

Realising that any shred of dignity had been well and truly lost Gold stuck his tongue out at the furious woman and put his arm around Lacey, giggling together they headed for his car. In the privacy of his car Gold groaned and let his head bang off the steering wheel. Lacey was still giggling; “We are such a disaster.”

He sat up and smiled at her; “I wouldn’t change a thing,” She cocked an eyebrow at him in disbelief, “Well, maybe the Christmas tree falling over, but other than that…”

“Take me home Mister Gold, let’s see what trouble we can get into away from prying eyes.”

If his position on the naughty list was in any doubt Gold’s thoughts about peeling Lacey out of that elf costume probably had Santa reaching for his pen.


End file.
